Acceptance
by The Kirei Rocket
Summary: After being thrown in jail for the second time, the two in the black, red, and white aren't like they used to be. The teal-haired one does some thinking about his partner and his life. Please R/R.


A/N: This is a rather short fic, but I think it's cute. It's on my second fav Pokémon couple! You have to admit they do look awful cute together. Please R/R. 

  
Acceptance   


They'd put us in one strange jail. In my cell, the back wall was solid, with one window with very thick glass. There wasn't really any purpose to it, because it never let any light in anyway. To the right of the back wall was another solid wall. There wasn't anything there. But to the right of the wall were bars, like in the front. My partner is in the room next to me. I can see her now. She's on her cot, reading a book. They'll give her books, but not me. You must have to be beautiful and charming to get to have books. The embarassing thing is, though, that even if I had books, I'd have a hard time reading them. They're all in English. My partner knows English very well. I can speak it, but I can't read it. I grew up with Japanese, and even that I'm not so great at reading. 

It's really warm in here. I don't think they ever turn off the heat. I wonder if my partner noticed that too. She looks at me. When she sees me looking back, she comes over by the bars. "Come here," she says. I do. There isn't much else to do. I grab a pillow, and walk over to her. "You want me to read some of this to you?" she asked. I don't reply, but she knows that I'd love it, since I put my pillow on the hard concrete floor and lay down. I glance across the hall. There's a guy, his name's Taimatiro, but since his name is so hard to say we call him Warrior. He's looking at me weird. I glare at him and he stops looking. That's what I hate about the fact they always put you in a seperate section of the jail of you're a member of Team Rocket. Everybody knows who you are. And it's especially bad when everyone thinks your partner is hot. 

She starts reading poetry from her book to me. Softly so nobody else can hear in the other cells. Some of the words are too complex for me to understand, but the steady, rhyming English words lulls me to sleep. You'd never know she was so gentle if you met her. And you'd never think I'd stoop as low as to lay on the ground so I could be read to if you met me. But just like other people in Team Rocket, you have to feel very relaxed with your partner in order for you to be good teammates. We feel mor than relaxed with each other. We're also very good friends. Accept each other even though the world didn't accept us. 

Her real mother didn't want her. She ended up getting raised by a Team Rocket member in secret, but when the boss found out he fired (literally) the woman when she was out searching for Mew. She met another girl who had suffered the same kind of loss. Her mother had been fired while searching for Mew just days afterward. Except for this girl's mother, it was worse than getting shot. She died from lack of oxygen after some Team Rocket memebers started an avalanche. Now, strange as it may seem, they act like enemies. I don't think I ever will find out what happened between the two of them. 

As for me, well, I grew up with a mother. My father died, but I was with my mother and two older sisters. My sisters hated me. All they'd to is pick on me. Same with the kids at school. All because of my voice, and not having a father. My voice has always sounded strange. Some kind of "minor" birth defect, as the doctor said. And I know my father was a good man. He built the house I grew up in, and he was so happy when I was born, even after the doctors told me I would never have a "normal" voice, when I was four. He died a month and three days before my fifth birthday. My mom never did tell me what happened to him. But once I was thirteen, I got sick of all the teasing and I ran away. That's when I got sucked into Team Rocket. 

Even though the training was horrible, after I met my partner I felt good as ever. At the time neither of us were truely evil. She was frightened, and so was I. But after a while Team Rocket really got to our heads. It made us evil monsters. But once we got in jail for the second time, we calmed down. We're still in jail right now, for that second time. I heard her enemy and her partner finally got together. I'm happy. I might not like them, but being in love with someone and not knowing if they love you back hurts. I should know. 

The minute she stops reading, I wake up. She doesn't seem to notice I'm awake again. "Cassidy?" I ask. My voice breaking up and sounding like something dying, as usual. She jumps a little, probably startled that I'm awake, and turns to me. She raises an eyebrow at me, and I motion for her to come back for at least a second. She puts her book down on her cot, and comes back over. "Yes?" she asks. "Are you alright? I mean, living here like this? In jail." She gives me a strange look. "Well it's not like killing me or anything. Why?" She gives me another look, the kind she has when she's waiting for an answer. Not an impatient kind of look, but a concerned one. "No reason, really. I just care about you too much for you to be suffering in here." She gives me a surprised look now, but then smiles. She grabs her pillow, too, and drops in on the ground. I wonder what she's doing. She lies down next to me, and slips her small hand through the bars, squeezing mine. "I care about you too... So don't ever think I don't. Even if nobody else cares, I always will." 


End file.
